Nacht in der Dunkelstadt
by HolaRike
Summary: Anders gerät auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation in Schwierigkeiten.


Die Sonne hatte sich noch nicht dem Horizont genähert, doch die Schatten der Dunkelstadt tauchten bereits die Strassen ins Zwielicht. Es war die Zeit, in der die Bewohner sich in ihre Häuser zurück zogen und die ersten Unterweltler sich sehen liessen. Die Geräusche sich schliessender Fensterläden, Türriegel die vorgeschoben wurden und vereinzelt ein Schrei, welcher aus den Kanälen unter der Stadt hervordrang. Für die Bewohner der Dunkelstadt war jede Nacht ein Alptraum, ein Kampf ums Überleben.

Anders ging auf seinen Magierstab gestützt in Richtung der Krankenstation. Hawke hatte ihn gebeten sie auf eine Mission zu begleiten. Sie waren in einen Hinterhalt geraten und nur knapp entkommen. Varrik hatte es schwer erwischt. Die Wunde, welche ihm ein Feuerball zugefügte hatte, verbrannte ihm Teile der Schulter. Anders hatte getan was er konnte, um seinem Freund zu helfen. Doch die Wunde würde noch einige Tage magische Heilung gebrauchen, bis sie vollständig kurierte. Auch die anderen waren nicht unbeschadet davon gekommen. Anders seufze als er sich an den Ausdruck in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde erinnerte, als er vor Müdigkeit schwankte und sich die Wunde seines Kameraden nur langsam schloss. Manchmal vergassen sie, dass Heilen Kraft kostet. Er lächelte traurig, als er daran dachte wie viel Vertrauen sie ihm entgegen brachten...sie ihm entgegen brachte. Hawkes Blicke waren ihm nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Wenn er sie heilte errötete sie leicht. Er rief sich Hawkes Gesicht in Erinnerung. Ihr Ausdruck, wenn seine Magie ihr die Schmerzen nahmen. Sie war ihm so nah in diesen Momenten, das er sich nur vorbeugen brauchte um sie zu küssen. Diese sanften Lippen zu berühren...

Ein Todesschrei ganz in seiner Nähe holte ihn aus seinem Tagtraum zurück. Er war nicht mehr weit von der Krankenstation entfernt, doch jede Unaufmerksamkeit in der Dunkelstadt konnte den Tod bedeuten. Er musste sich zusammen reissen, die Müdigkeit durfte ihn nicht ablenken.

Anders umfasste seinen Magierstab fester und richtete sich auf. Er wollte kein leichtes Ziel darstellen. Das half zumindest gegen die Hunrigen die versuchten etwas zu Essen zu stehlen. Gegen die Diebe brauchte es mehr. Er liess ein sanftes Licht um seine Hand aufläuchten. Das sollte das gröbste Gesindel vertreiben. Doch ein ungutes Gefühl bemächtigte sich ihm. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Anders hielt inne und blickte über die Schulter die enge Gasse zurück, konnte aber nichts Auffälliges ausmachen. Das Gefühl des Unbehagens jedoch blieb und nach Jahren auf der Flucht hatte er gelernt, sich auf seine Instinkte zu verlassen. Aufmeksam auf jede Veränderung in seiner Umgebung achtend, ging er weiter. Seine Schritte hallten ungewöhnlich laut wieder. Er lauschte. Kein Geräusch war mehr zu vernehmen. Anders spannte sich innerlich an, suchte seine letzten Reserven und wapnete sich gegen einen Angriff.

Der Moment verstrich, ohne das ein Templer aus einer dunklen Ecke auf ihn zustürzte. War er schon so paranoisch geworden? Er blickte sich ein letztes mal um und zügigen Schrittes eilte er zur Krankenstation.

Die aus langsam verottetem Holz gefertigte Tür stellte kaum ein Hinderniss dar. Trotzdem verschloss er sie sogut wie eben möglich. Anders liess sich auf eines der Betten fallen. Er hatte nicht einmal die Kraft sich zu erfrischen. Er wollte nur für einen kleinen Moment ruhen, als eine Stimme in seinem Inneren ihn aus dem Dämmer riss. Gerechtigkeit. _Du kannst jetzt nicht schlafen Anders. Du musst die Laterne entzünden. Du hast eine Verantwortung gegenüber deinen Patienten. _Anders zuckte zusammen, er wollte doch nur einen Moment ruhen, nicht die ganze Nacht schlafen. _Bitte., _dachte er. _Nur für einen kurzen Moment. _Doch Gerechtigkeit gab nicht nach: _Sie lenken dich nur ab. __Hawke ist nicht gut für unsere Sache. __Sie denkt nur an sich und ihre Gefährten. Anders du darfst dein Gefühl für Gerechtigkeit nicht nur einer handvoll Freunden gegenüber empfinden. Alle verdienen gerecht behandelt zu werden. Du kannst jetzt nicht ruhen. Sie brauchen dich. _Anders wusste das Gerechtigkeit Recht hatte. Er durfte seine Patienten nicht vernachlässigen, nur weil er Hawke auf ihren Ausflügen begleitete.

Der Magier setzte sich langsam auf und überlegte ob er noch Elfenwurzel hatte. Das würde ihn wieder auf die Beine bringen. Er setzte einen Kessel mit Wasser auf und bereitete sich einen Sud mit einigen getrockneten Blättern zu, bevor er langsam zur Tür ging, um die kleine, runde Laterne zu erzünden.

Die Nacht war jetzt vollends herein gebrochen. Eine drückende Stille lag über dem Viertel, dass sich Anders die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, konnte aber niemanden ausmachen. Was war heute nur los? Eine kalte Brise strich ihm über die Wange, er fröstelte und fuhr alarmiert herum. In der Krankenstation war niemand zu sehen. Anders atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu entspannen...

Er fühlte den Dolch eher, als das er den Meuchelmörder aus dem Schatten auf ihn zu stürzen sah. In letzte Sekunde schaffte er eine halbe Drehung, doch die Müdigkeit verlangsamte seine Reaktion und es reichte nicht dem Angriff vollends zu entgehen. Der Dolch drang ihm durch die Schulter und er spürte wie der Schmerz seinen Arm entlang fuhr. Die Knie gaben ihm nach. _Gift_, war das letzte was er dachte, bevor ihm die Sinne schwanden.

Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter riss Anders aus der Ohnmacht. Er hörte Ketten rasseln. Man hatte ihn an den Handgelenken gefesselt und die Ketten, welche über eine Seilwinde an der Decke gespannt waren, zogen ihn nach oben. Die Kette war so straff gezogen, so dass er mit den Zehenspitzen kaum den Boden berührte. Seine Schulter brannte und der Schmerz trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er blinzelte versuchte seine Umgebubg wahrzunehmen. Seine Entführer zu erkennen. Hatten die Templer ihn erwischt? Doch seine Kraft reichte nicht und er versank zurück in die Umarmung der Ohnmacht.

Das nächste Mal, dass er erwachte, war er in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht. Der Magier hing kraftlos in den Ketten. Seine Schulter war taub. _Mangelnde Durchblutung, _bemerkte der Heiler in ihm. Er versuchte Magie durch seine Fingerspitzen zu leiten. Langsam spührte er wie seine Kräfte zurückkehrten. Anders hörte in sich herein, isolierte den Schmerz in seiner Schulter und liess den Schnitt so gut er konnte heilen. Er musste einige Stunden ohnmächtig gewesen sein, denn seine Magie war fast vollständig wiederhergestellt. Die Templer hatten ihn also nicht erwischt, diese hätten dafür gesorgt, dass er keine Magie wirken konnte. Doch wo war er und wer versuchte ihn hier gefangen zu halten? Vorallem warum? Er lauschte. Kratzende Geräusche, leises piepsen einer Ratte und das unverwechselbare Geräuch von Wasser. Den besten Hinweis wo er war, gab ihm jedoch der Geruch. Die Kanalisation.

Er liess eine kleine Lichtkugel über seiner Handfläche erscheinen und schaute sich um. Anders befand sich in einer Art Kreuzung, in der mehrere Kanäle zusammenliefen. Seine Fesseln waren an der gegenüberliegenden Wand behelfsmässig befestigt. Wer auch immer ihn gefangen hatte, war nicht sehr erfahren in der Entführung von Magiern. Mit einem einfachen Geistzauber löste er die Ketten, streckte sich und ging in Richtung eines der Tunnel. Irgendeiner musste ihn nach draussen führen. Anders folgte dem grössten Kanal bis er auf eine weitere Kreuzung stiess. Er lauschte. Aus einem der Gänge drangen stimmen. Der Magier löschte das Licht und drückte sich in den Schatten, wartete beobachtend ab.

Zwei Männer in abgetragenenen, blutbefleckten leichten Rüstungen bogen um die Ecke, eine Fackel in der Hand. "Hatte dir ja gleich gesagt, dass der Champion kein Lösegeld für einen Abtrünnigen zahlt.", hörte Anders einen seiner anscheinenden Entführer sagen. Der andere antwortete ausführlich fluchend: "Hätte mich fast erwischt. Dieser Magier scheint ihr wirklich nichts zu bedeutet. Hat einfach angegriffen. Nicht mal gefragt, ob er noch lebt. Wer hatte nur diese blödsinnige Idee." Anders fühlte sich ein wenig gekränkt. Bedeutete er Hawke wirklich so wenig? Unauffällig folgte er den zwei Männern und lauschte weiter. Vielleicht würden sie noch etwas darüber sagen, wie Hawke über ihn dachte.

"Hast du das Haus des Champions gesehen. Die hat bestimmt ein Haufen Gold. Vielleicht sollten wir eines Nachts mal vorbeischauen und ein par Wertsachen mitgehen lassen."

"Ohne mich. Wenn die uns erwischt sind wir erledigt. Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Magier?"

"Lassen wir ihn einfach in einem der Kanäle vrschwinden."

"Und wenn wir ihn einfach laufen lassen? Ich meine er hat schliesslich meiner Schwester mit dem Baby geholfen und es ist ja nicht seine Schuld das der Champion nicht zahlte."

"Vielleicht können wir ihn ja an die Templer verkaufen?" Anders spührte wie er bei diesen Worten wütend wurde und Gerechtigkeit an die Oberfläche drang und sich ihm bemächtigte. _Nein!_ Doch es war zu spät. Sein Bewusstsein wurde einfach beiseite geschoben.. Als er die Kontrolle wieder erlangte, lagen die beiden Diebe tod vor ihm. Gerechtigkeit hatte sie für schuldig befunden. _Verdammt. _Er hasste es die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Der Magier beugte sich herunter und untersuchte ihre Leichen. Dann stiess er sie in den Kanal. Zwei verkohlte Leichen konnten fragen aufwerfen.

Der Mond war noch nicht unter gegangen, als Anders zur Krankenstation zurück kehrte. Einige Patienten warteten bereits auf ihn. Eine Mutter vor Sorge um ihren Sohn den Tränen nahe, warf sich dem Heiler vor Füssen und flehte ihn an, ihrem Kind zu helfen. Anders strich ihr durchs ungewaschene Haar, die Entführung hatte er bereits vergessen: "Was ich tun kann, werde ich tun um eurem Sohn zu helfen."

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen, als sich die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnrte und Hawke und die anderen eintraten. Selbst Varrik war trotz seiner Verletzung gekommen. Anders blickte von seinem Patient auf und sah Erleichterung in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde.

"Ich sagte dir doch, dass so ein par Halbstarke niemals unseren Blondschopf kidnappen könnten. So verpennt ist nicht mal er!", hörte der Magier den Zwerg rufen. Hawke lachte erleichtert: "Stell dir vor Anders, gestern kamen doch tatsächlich ein par Deppen zum Anwesen und behaupteten euch entführt zu haben." Anders blickte beleidigt drein: "Und warum seit ihr alle hier, wenn keiner von euch glaubt, dass ich so schwach bin."

"Weil du immernoch Anders bist.", antworteten fast alle gleichzeitig.

Anders schaute verwirrt drein, sagte aber nichts. Besser nicht die Illusion zerstören, dass sie ihn für einen unbesiegbaren Magier hielten, dachte er. Vielleicht machte ihn das ja attraktiver in ihren Augen. Er seufze und winkte Verrik heran: "Verrik lass mich gleich mal deine Verbrennung sehen." Als der Zwerg näher kam rümpfte er die Nase: "Wann hast du das letzte mal gebadet Blondschopf. Du richst als hätte dich jemand in die Abwasserkanäle geworfen. Das ist ja selbst für dich extrem!".

Ein peinliche Stille breitete sich unter den Freunden aus, als Hawke schliesslich Anders direkt fragte: "Sagt mir, dass man euch gestern Nacht nicht ohnmächig geschlagen und in die Abwasserkanäle gezerrt hat..."

"Ähhh..sie hatten ein Messer..."

"Anders! Warum seit ihr in die Unterstadt gegangen, wenn ihr so müde wart. Ihr hättet sterben können. Was, wenn die Templer euch erwischt hätten?! Warum habt ihr mir nichts gesagt. Ich hätte euch schützen können!", Hawke war ausser sich.

"Das klingt ja fast so als würde ich euch etwas beuten.", erwiederte er lächelnd.

Sie errötete:"Natürlich bedeutet ihr mir etwas. Ihr seit schliesslich der Heiler meiner Gruppe."

Das verletzte ihn. Anders versuchte zu lächeln: "Ich danke euch." Er spürte wie Verriks Hand sich beruhigend auf seinen Arm legte: "Du weisst schon wie sie das meint Blondschopf." Der Heiler lächelte den Zwerg dankbar an und liess seine Magie über die verbrannte Schulter gleiten, wo die Verbrennung verblasste und sich kleine Blässchen bildeten. Morgen würde die Verbrennung geheilt sein. Er hatte seine Pflicht getan.

"Anders." der Magier blickte auf als Hawke ihn rief. "Ihr schlaft jetzt. Ihr seht schrecklich aus. Ich werde hier sein und Wache halten. Ihr könnt also unbesorgt sein."

Anders nickte, konnte Hawke jedoch nicht in die Augen sehen und zog sich ohne zu antworten in seine Nische zurück. Er schloss die Augen, war so müde, dass sich sein Körper wie Blei anfühlte.

"Was?!", hörte er Hawke patzig fragen. Varrik antwortete: "Ihr solltet ihm sagen, was ihr für ihn empfindet." Anders versuchte wach zu bleiben, doch die Stille zog sich hin und als Hawke endlich antwortete, war er bereits eingeschlafen.


End file.
